Haruhi
by LuckyNumbers
Summary: Revised! The matriarch of the rich Fujioka family is offering a prize of eight million yen to have her granddaughter, Haruhi, returned to her. Two forgers, Tamaki Suou and Kyouya Ootori, concot a plan using a girl named Han to get it. Based off Anastasia.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anastasia or Ouran. Great, I have to redo this chapter now because I didn't save it and it got all messed up and I don't remember what I wrote, so please bear with me if this isn't good.**

Out of all the rich families in Japan, one stood out far beyond the rest.

The Fujioka family was rich, powerful and influential. The family's life was nearly a fairytale.

The father, Royuji, saw a lot of good in inheriting his family's fortune and became quite the philanthropist.

The man, along with his wife, had three children. They were all incredibly cute, and the oldest one was the most stunning of all.

True, Haruhi Fujioka was only eight years old, but many could see that she would become a very beautiful lady when she grew older.

During her family parties, she looked like a perfect little doll. This night was the greatest party of them all.

Every year, her family threw a spectacular New Year's ball that was simply the talk of the town. Haruhi looked so beautiful, she was simply impossible to miss.

And it wasn't just the eyes of the affluent that she caught. A young kitchen boy was also mystified by the girl.

Tamaki Suou was only a kitchen boy. His family, the Suous, had been serving the Fujioka family for generations. He was five when he first caught sight of the girl, and he was dumbstruck.

He had instantly fallen in love with the girl, but he knew his place. He would never be more than a mere servant to her.

Whenever he could, he snuck away from the kitchen just to catch a glimpse of Haruhi, and that night was no different.

But his father soon found him.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" he reprimanded the boy. "You belong in the kitchen."

Tamaki was dragged off by his father as he watched Haruhi run up to her grandmother.

"But _why_ must you go back to Tokyo, Grandmother?" the young girl whined. Father wants you here. I want you here, too!"

"I know," her grandmother said. "And that's why I got you this." She produced a small, gold box and a necklace from her purse.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the box. "Is it a jewelry box?"

The grandmother shook her head. She took the necklace and placed its charm in a small slot, and then she turned it.

The top of the box opened, and a slow, musical tune poured out of it.

"That's our lullaby!" Haruhi gasped.

Her grandmother nodded. "And read this," she said, handing her the necklace.

"'Together in Tokyo,'" she read. "Oh, thank you very much, Grandmother!" She hugged her tightly.

But, all would not remain so happy, for someone had just crashed the party.

Umehito Nekozawa, with his servant, the talking cat, Beelzenef, used to be one of Royuji's closest advisors. He was able to tell the future, and the family thought that they could trust him.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he could not be trusted with power.

He tried to take over the family's riches, so he was cast aside. The family _thought_ that they had been rid of him for good, yet here he was.

"How dare you show your face around here?" Royuji demanded.

"Royuji, I thought I was your friend," Nekozawa said, trying to seem innocent.

"Hah! You are no friend of mine, you traitor!" Royuji yelled.

"Fine," Nekozawa said, "but hear this. Because of the way you have treated me, I place a curse upon your whole family. I will not rest until I see you all dead!"

After he left, the room fell silent.

Nekozawa sold his soul for something that would destroy the Fujiokas once and for all.

He stirred up the people in town with hatred against the rich family.

One night, they finally broke into the family's mansion.

The family was scattering; trying to find and exit.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" her grandmother called to her.

"I have to get my music box," Haruhi answered, running to her room.

She opened the door and her grandmother closed it behind them.

"I got it!" the young girl exclaimed, taking the golden music box off of the shelf on which she kept it.

"Haruhi, we have to get out of here," her grandmother urged.

"Through here!" Tamaki had come out through a door in the wall. "Leave through the servant's quarters!"

Haruhi ran behing her grandmother, but the music box slipped out of her pocket.

She turned around to go back for it, but Tamaki pushed her back trough the door and closed it behind the two women.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and two men came in.

"Where are they?" one of them asked. The other punched Tamaki hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

He lay on the ground next to the music box.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and her grandmother were running for the train station. Luckily, the winter had frozen over the river, and it was easy to run across.

"You won't get away that easily!" came a voice from behind.

Nekozawa had snuck up behind her and grabbed onto Haruhi's leg.

"Nekozawa!" her grandmother exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Haruhi cried.

Suddenly, the ice began to crack. Nekozawa was pulled to the river's icy depths.

"Come on, Haruhi," her grandmother beckoned.

The two ran to the train station, where a train was already departing. The grandmother hopped on and extended her arm. Haruhi was running right behind the train and grabbed onto her grandmother's hand.

"Don't let go," she called to her grandmother.

But someone slipped, and Haruhi fell to the train tracks, hitting her head rather hard on the ground.


	2. A Rumor in Ouran

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the anime/manga, Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have anything to do with the animated musical, Anastasia. I do, however, think that they are awesome.**

_**Ten years later**_

"Suou, over here!" beckoned the two Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, to the blond man. The Hitachiins were the biggest gossips in the town of Ouran, but a lot of what they said was well informed.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"We've got news," said Kaoru.

"But you didn't hear it from us, ok?" asked Hikaru.

"I got it, go on," Tamaki ordered it.

"Well," said Kaoru, "you know how, ten years ago, the Fujioka place was stormed?"

"Everyone thought that all the Fujiokas were dead," continued Hikaru.

"But, and this may or may not be true-"

"We believe that the daughter may be still alive," they said together.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, well, that's what the old grandmother thinks, anyway," said Hikaru.

"And, she'll give a reward to anyone who returns her precious granddaughter to her," said Kaoru.

"Really?" asked Tamaki. "Just how much money are we talking about here?" The years had changed him, if not much by appearance. He and his best friend, Kyouya Ootori, had gone into business as counterfeiters. What they cared about was getting rich off of some scheme and getting out of Ouran.

"Well," the twins said together. "Apparently, she's giving away eight million yen to anyone who can return Haruhi to her."

"Thanks for the information, guys," Tamaki said. "I have some business to attend to."

He ran to the old Fujioka mansion where he and his friend Kyouya had their forgery. Kyouya was already standing outside of it, waiting for it.

"Kyouya, have you heard?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," the friend clarified. "I've done a check. Apparently, it's true."

"Perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed. "This could be our ticket out of here, my friend! All we need is a girl. We'll dress her up and teach her what to say. Then, we'll take her to Tokyo and present her as Haruhi to the old woman. We'll collect our money and run off before the old hag notices!"

"That is a brilliant plan," said Kyouya. "I just rented out a theatre. No doubt girls will be lining up to be the girl. Anyone would want a claim to the Fujioka family."

"I'll get three tickets to Tokyo: One for me, one for you and one for Haruhi!" exclaimed Tamaki.

The two boys immediately set to work on their plan and began auditions the very next day.

**(AN: Sorry that it's short, but there wasn't much I could do with "Rumor in St. Petersburg.)**


	3. Han's Journey to Her Past

**Disclaimer: I'm just writing this for fun. I claim no rights to Ouran High School Host Club or Anastasia.**

"Now, I've gotten you a job in the market town," the orphanage caretaker told her. "When you get to the fork in the road, you turn left and… are you listening, Han?"

But Han wasn't listening.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Han waved back at the children in orphanage that she used to live in. "Oh, I'm sorry, Caretaker, were you saying something?"

"Ever since you came here, you've been acting like the queen of England instead of the worthless nobody that you are," the caretaker reprimanded her. "You do not respect me, even when I've fed you. I clothed you-"

"You put a roof over my head," Han finished.

The caretaker eyed her. "How is it that you came to me without a clue of who you were, and yet you still talk back to me?"

"But I do have a clue," Han said, reaching for the necklace that she always wore.

"Yes I know," the caretaker said. "'Together in Tokyo'. So, you want to go to Tokyo to find your family, right?"

Han nodded.

"My dear," said the caretaker, "it is time to take your place in life and in line, and be grateful." She shoved her out the gate. "Together in Tokyo!" The woman called mockingly.

Han made her way down the snowy road. "Be grateful, Han," the girl mocked the old caretaker. "I am grateful: grateful to get away!"

She quickly made her way through the snow to the fork in the road.

"Turn left," she muttered her instruction to herself. "Well, I know what's left: I'll be Han the orphan forever. But if I turn right…" She turned herself right and then slumped down on the snow. "Oh, what am I doing? I can't just go off on my own, can I? I need a sign."

Just then, a small dog popped out of the snow and started running around her.

"Sorry, I can't play with you right now," Han said to the dog. "I'm sort of waiting for a sign here."

But the puppy would not let up. Instead, he hopped on her and took her scarf in his mouth and ran to the right of the fork in the road.

"Great, a dog wants me to go to Ouran," Han said. Something quickly occurred to her. This could be her sign! "Ok, if you say so," she said, getting up and following the dog.

At first, she was tentative. She hadn't felt that much fear since she had woken up ten years before with no memories whatsoever. She didn't know her family or anyone who might have known her. She was all alone.

But, whenever she was afraid, she would always look at that necklace she wore.

It was fancy and quite out of place with her clothes that looked like no more than rags.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me," she whispered to herself.

The road she took passed through several villages, and many times she saw a family. The sight nearly brought her on the verge of tears. Why was it that she didn't have that? Surely, she must have had it at one point, but that was even sadder, because she couldn't remember any of it.

"What should I name you, little puppy?" she asked the dog. "How about Pooka **(an: I couldn't be original)**?" The dog barked happily. "Ok, then, Pooka it is."

She continued down the snowy road.

It took her about two days, but she reached the train station.

"One ticket to Tokyo, please," she told the ticket seller.

"I need your traveling papers," he said, holding out a hand.

"Travelling papers?" Han asked. "But I haven't got those."

"Well, if you don't have traveling papers, you can't go anywhere. Those are the rules," he said harshly, slamming the ticket booth shut.

"Well, that was rude," she muttered.

"Psst," someone called to her. An old woman stood crouched and low. "Go see Tamaki. He can help you out."

"But where can I find him?" Han asked. "Go to the old Fujioka mansion. But don't tell anyone I told you."

"I understand," Han nodded, walking off into town.


	4. Once Upon a December

**Disclaimer: I can't come up with original disclaimers. Suffice it to know I do not claim ownership to anything in this story. Ps, this is the only chapter where I'm using lyrics from the movie, don't worry.**

It wasn't hard for Han to find the old Fujioka mansion at all. Even though it had been deserted, the outside seemed very well kept, as if someone wanted to preserve the memory of the family that once lived there.

She walked towards it, Pooka following close behind.

From afar, there was no way she could have seen that the windows were all boarded up. It barely tarnished the look of the entire mansion, though.

There was a gap at the bottom that Pooka wriggled through.

"Pooka," Han yelled after the puppy.

There was no choice. She pulled the boards off of the windows and went in after the puppy.

It seemed that she had entered the ballroom. It looked as if it had not been touched since the night that it was deserted.

"This place," she whispered to herself. "It's like a memory from a dream. It looks so familiar."

She looked around the ballroom, imagining a grand party.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Han began to dance around the ballroom as if people were still there.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Kyouya were heading back to the mansion where they had their forgery. Both men were quite downhearted.

"Face it, Kyouya, we'll never find her," Tamaki shook his head. "We had the best actresses from around here, and not one of them could even _resemble_ Haruhi."

"Don't lose faith, my friend," Kyouya said. "She's somewhere right under our noses, and when we show the matriarch that music box you found, she'll think we'll have the right one."

Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"Someone is inside," Kyouya suddenly said. They were right in front of the mansion.

"What?" Tamaki looked at his friend; a confused look was on his face.

"There were wooden planks on that window," Kyouya pointed to an open window.

The two friends ran inside and saw a girl dancing around.

"Hey, you!" Tamaki yelled at her. "What are you doing in here?"

The girl ran to the end of the ballroom only to be stopped at a wall that had a rather large tapestry of a family on it. It was the Fujioka family, no doubt.

_Please don't be the police!_ Han thought frantically.

"Hey, wait, stop," Tamki said to her.

Han turned around.

"Now what are you doing in….here?" He stopped when he looked at her face. This girl had the same large, brown eyes. She had the same black hair. Though she looked a little older, there was no doubt that this girl looked very much like Haruhi Fujioka.

"Excuse me, Miss," Kyouya said, catching up to his friend.

"Kyouya, do you see what I see?" Tamaki asked.

"No," he answered. His glassed were on top of his head. Tamaki pulled them down for him. "Yes!" the black haired boy exclaimed.

"Are you Tamaki?" Han asked.

"That depends on who's asking," Tamaki said.

"My name is Han," she said. "I need travel papers. They say that you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who sent me."

"Hm," Tamaki said. He circled her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Han," he said. "It's just that you look a lot like…. Never mind. So you need traveling papers?"

"Yes," she said. "I want to go to Tokyo."

"You want to go to Tokyo," he looked at Kyouya who was currently trying to get Pooka away from him. "Now let me ask you, Han. Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well, I don't really know," she said. "I was found wandering around when I was eight years old."

"And, what happened before you were eight?" he asked.

"Look, I know it's weird, but I don't know. I have very few memories before that," she said.

"That's… perfect," the blond whispered to himself.

"Well, I do have one clue, and that's Tokyo," Han said, fingering her necklace. "So can you two help me or what?"

"Kyouya, the tickets," Tamaki said. Kyouya handed him the three train tickets that he had purchased to Tokyo. "Sure, we'd like to. In fact, we're going there ourselves. We have three tickets, but the last one is for her. Haruhi." He gestured to the girl in the tapestry.

Kyouya and Tamaki grabbed her arms.

"We are going to reunite Haruhi, the heiress to the Fujioka family, with her grandmother," Kyouya explained.

"You know, you do kind of resemble her," Tamaki said.

"You have the same eyes and the same hair," Kyouya said.

"You're the right age, the right physical type," Tamaki continued.

"So what are you saying that _I'm _Haruhi?" Han looked incredulous.

"All I am saying is that I have seen a lot of girls and not _one _of them looks like the heiress as much as you do," Tamaki said. "I mean, look at the portrait!"

They had taken her to another picture of the Fujioka family, and there was the young Haruhi, surrounded by her family, staring her right in the face.

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning," she said to Tamaki, "but now I think you are both mad."

"Why not?" the blond asked. "You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her," Kyouya said.

"You're looking for family in Tokyo."

"And her _only_ family is in Tokyo!"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility?" Tamaki looked at her with all the sincerity he could fake in his eyes.

"That _I_ could be Haruhi?" Han asked.

The two shook their heads.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "It's hard to think of yourself like that when you're sleeping in a noisy orphanage, but sure. I guess every girl wishes that they were someone like here."

"And somewhere, one little girl is," Kyouya said, pointing at her.

"Well, I really wish we could help you out, Han," Tamaki said, "but like I said, the last ticket _is _for Haruhi."

The two friends started to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell her about our plan?" Kyouya whispered to his friend.

"All she wants is to go to Tokyo," Tamaki said. "And why give away a third of the reward money?"

Han picked up her puppy. She examined the picture more closely. Well, this girl could really be anyone, so why _couldn't_ it be her?

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon," Kyouya said.

"Don't worry I have it all under control," the blond said. "Now walk a little slower.

For about half a minute, nothing happened. But then…

"Tamaki!" Han called. She ran to where they were. "Tamaki, wait!"

"I'm sorry, did you call me?" he asked. He had been expecting this.

"If I don't know who I am, then who's to say that I'm not a princess or an heiress or whatever she is, right?" she asked.

"Go on," Tamaki said.

"Right," she said. "And if I'm not Haruhi, the matriarch will surely know, and it's all just an honest mistake."

"But if you _are_ Haruhi," Kyouya said, "then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."

The offer was all too enticing for the girl to resist. Both friends had been anticipating that.

"That's true, either way, it gets you to Tokyo," Tamaki said.

"Right," she said happily.

She and Tamaki shook hands.


End file.
